


Confrontación

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishida muere por Ichigo, pero ambos tienen problemas, uno con sus poderes y otro con su hollow interno. Ishida tiene dudas, pero Hirako le echara una mano para darle ánimos y confrontar a Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontación

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



Sabía que su deber era llevar a Kurosaki Ichigo, convencerlo de que ellos estaban de su parte y que debían apoyarse mutuamente, sabia también que no iba a ser fácil; pero nunca se imaginó que podía ser tan difícil. Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo era duro de roer, además de un cabeza dura. Aún le dolía la espalda por el golpe que se dió gracias a ese niñato. Suspiro cansado, mas no resignado.

  
El quincy menor tenía, a la par del shinigami sustituto, problemas graves, en su caso era debido a que había perdido su poder, Ryuuken le había hecho la proposición de que sí los quería de vuelta, tendría que dejar de frecuentar a los shinigamis y a cambio él le ayudaría a recuperarlos, algo sumamente sencillo de hacer pero que le resultaba tan complicado. Quería refrescar su mente un poco, ya que estaba comenzando a estresarse realmente, si ni siquiera los exámenes lo ponían de tan mal humor mucho menos iba a permitir que su padre lo dejara en tan mal estado anímico, así que fue a la planta alta de la escuela para que el aire le despejara la mente. Subió poco a poco los escalones y se encontró con Kurosaki que bajaba rápidamente. ¡Ah! Y aquí estaba el 'porqué' de por que no había aceptado la propuesta de Ryuuken, por que claro que le importaban sus poderes, pero también le importaba, y demasiado, este insulso shinigami.

– ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? Te ves molesto. – le indago Ishida.  
–Nada que te incumba. –fue la tajante respuesta de Ichigo y se alejó rápidamente. Ishida se quedó perplejo. Nunca, y en serio nunca, había recibido una respuesta así de Kurosaki, es cierto que habían discutido innumerables veces, se habían insultado y hasta jaloneado, pero ahora hbaía sido dierente, a Ichigo se le veía realmente mal y quiso salir detrás de él y ver qué es lo que le pasaba, pero su orgullo se lo impidió, Si Kurosaki Ichigo se comportaba así, entonces así serían las cosas.  
–¡Ah! Lo siento de verdad, creo que he sido yo quien ha hecho enojar a Ichigo, así que me disculpo por él y por su pésima actitud. –Uryuu se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa del alumno nuevo.  
–Eh… Hirako Shinji ¿verdad?– ¿Por qué ese sujeto hablaba de Kurosaki de manera tan informal? ¿Acaso ya se conocían? Sintió algo parecido a los celos.  
–Vaya, alguien más que recuerda mi nombre y me alegra que también sea una belleza, con esto ya son dos bellezas que recuerdan mi nombre. –Exclamo el recién ingresado con notable alegría mientras que con sus dedos hacía cuentas. Pero era verdad 'este pequeño realmente, y a pesar de su cara de pocos amigos, era de una belleza extraordinaria' pensó para sí Hirako, examinando el rostro del quincy, apreciando los inigualables ojos azules, la piel blanca como marfil y el cabello fino y de color azabache.  
–¿Be… bellezas?– ¿De que hablaba el nuevo? Uryuu se ruborizó.  
–Por supuesto hablo de Orihime y de ti, Uryuu. Ichigo debe estar completamente ciego como para no darse cuenta de que tiene a dos bellezas muriendo por él. –Eso hizo sonrojar aún más y furiosamente al pelinegro.  
–¿Qué demonios pasa por tu ca…?– Intento desmentir al rubio, pero este le interrumpió mientras le miraba de forma pícara e inquisidora.  
–O ¿me vas a decir que no te mueres por él? –La sonrisa del rubio se hizo más pronunciada, Uryuu desvió la mirada, no supo contestarle que no a eso por que era cierto, tan cierto como que amaba a su abuelo pero no lo iba a aceptar así como así enfrente del nuevo, y luego por escasos segundos, Hirako escapo del radar de Uryuu, cuando este noto donde estaba, era demasiado tarde.

  
El rubio apreso sus labios en un atrevido beso, probándolo a sus anchas, no lo pudo evitar, Ishida Uryuu era alguien que seducía solo con su presencia. Ishida no supo cómo reaccionar al asalto, fue tanta su sorpresa que no hizo el intento de separarse, fue Hirako quien lentamente rompió el cálido contacto y al ver que el menor no oponía resistencia, lamió su cuello suavemente; fue en ese momento que Uryuu reaccionó y tomándolo por los hombros lo separo bruscamente ¿Cómo es posible que lo estuviera tocando de esa manera?

  
–Espera ¿Qué haces?– Pregunto con vergüenza y furia apenas contenida.  
–Algo que Ichigo debería hacer. –Y deshaciéndose del agarre, lentamente Hirako comenzó su bajada por el delgado cuerpo del pequeño quincy, iba a disfrutar de él.  
–¡P para Idiota! ¡Alguien nos vera! –Ishida le grito en un susurro y volviendo a tomarlos por los hombros.  
–No te preocupes, nadie nos vera aquí. – Y reinició la bajada, pasando por el pecho del pelinegro y llegando a la bragueta, bajo con delicadeza el cierre y hurgo dentro de los pantalones del menor. Hirako sonrió complacido para sí mismo, había encontrado lo que buscaba y además había logrado despertarlo. Uryuu sintió la creciente erección; esto no estaba bien, pero no quería (mejor dicho, no podía) detenerlo, sintió además, como Hirako sacaba a su pene erguido de su encierro y comenzaba a masajearlo suavemente. Unos dulces gemidos comenzaron a llenar el ambiente.  
–P para… Hirako. –Fue la tenue suplica de Uryuu que se llevo el puño a la boca para morderlo y así contener aunque fuera un poco los gemidos que amenazaban con salir de su boca.  
–¿Planeas convencerme de que me detenga haciendo semejantes sonidos? ¡Por favor! – Sacó la lengua traviesa para lamerlo con desquiciante lentitud, esto hizo que Ishida enredara sus finos dedos en la rubia cabellera, lo que le indico a Hirako que era hora de engullir por completo el pene de Uryuu. Primero el glande y luego el tronco por entero.

  
La respiración del pelinegro se hizo más intensa, más rápida, a la par que Shinji aumentaba las caricias y las lamidas a lo largo del ansioso miembro del quincy. Si Kurosaki fuera quien estuviera en lugar de Hirako, eso podría ser considerado como el cielo para Ishida Uryuu  
Un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Ishida, le indico a Hirako que este estaba a punto de llegar al punto más álgido de su excitación, por lo que se preparó para recibir el semen del quincy. Cuando llego el momento las piernas le flaquearon a Uryuu que se sintió morir de placer y su cuerpo se descargó en la boca de Shinji Hirako.

  
Lentamente el rubio se incorporó mientras aún se limpiaba los labios y se acomodaba la ropa y el cabello. Busco entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo y cuando lo encontró, se lo extendió al menor, este seguía respirando agitadamente, se había dejado caer y ahora estaba descansando de la sensación. Hirako le regalo una amplia sonrisa.

  
–De verdad que Ichigo debe estar ciego por completo, o quizás tú, deberías ir por todo, no puedo asegurarte que pasaría si Orihime se animara a declararse; después de todo ambos son unas bellezas, y tú eres sumamente delicioso Uryuu.– Fue lo último que le dijo Hirako mientras le guiñaba un ojo para luego marcharse tarareando una estúpida tonada y dejando a Ishida en el suelo, hecho un lío de pensamientos, sensaciones y confusión.

  
Al cabo de unos minutos y de terminar de limpiarse, de arreglar sus ropas y tratar de serenarse, Ishida centro sus pensamientos. Acerca de Orihime ya lo sabía, no había necesidad de que alguien más viniera y se lo recordara, pero en cambio, las palabras de Shinji le habían dado el coraje necesario para enfrentar a ese shinigami cabeza hueca. Iría a buscarlo, a hablarle como se debe. Con suerte y hasta podría repetir esto, pero esta vez con quien realmente deseaba hacerlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado por primera vez en LJ para Dita-sama... curiosamente este no tenía tantos fallos como otros que me he tardado horrores en recomponer, aún así sepan que no es perfecto, es lo que es, pero también fue escrito con mucho amor. Infinitas gracias por pasarse a leer.


End file.
